Antoniolocks
by pengirl100and2
Summary: Once upon a time, Spain went skipping in the woods. In a manly way. AU of Goldilocks. And fluffy. And Spamano. Very spamano.


Once upon a time there was a tough little boy named Antonio. He was walking in the woods chewing tomatoes on a fine morning. As he chose a particularly fat and luscious tomato for his next snack, it suddenly slipped out of his fingers and began to bounce down the hill. "Wait, tomato, come back!" Antonio cried, and began to chase after it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the family of three humans with the last name of Bear was preparing for breakfast. Mama Bear stood happily at the stove. "It is ready!" she cheered.<p>

Papa Bear was reading the newspaper, and he took a last disapproving snub at an article before setting it down. "What is for breakfast, Feliciana? Eggs? Toast? Porridge?" he asked with hope.

"Ve? No, Ludwig! Pasta!" she cheers again, proudly showing steamy bowls of spagetti.

The youngest member of the Bear family came down the stairs and paused to sniff the air."Pasta? For breakfast?"

"Yes, come sit, Romano!" Mama Bear trills, setting the bowls on the table.

Romano Bear sat and wrinkled his nose before taking a big, bulgey bite. He chewed for a moment before gagging and spitting it back. "It's hot, mama, it's so hot!"

"Oh." She says simply.

"Idiot," he mutters under his breath. Papa Bear tests the pasta.

"You're right. It's going to take this a long time to cool. I know! Lets go take a run!"

Mama and Romano Bear groan in unison.

"Now, now it won't be so bad. Come on!"

The family begrudgingly steps ouside and begins to jog, spurred on by Ludwig's shouting.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Waaait!" Antonio chased after the rolling tomato. Of course he couldn't just let it go!<p>

Suddenly his foot caught on a tree root, and he began to tumble head over heels. He sumersulted down the hill and began getting scratched and bruised. "Ow! Ow! Ow, ow, owww! Stupid, son of a gun, yeow!"

He finally slammed into a wooden house. He sat up and rubbed his neck. "Owwww~" and then he noticed his legs. "What the heck?" Somehow during his long fall, his clothes had changed. "I can't wear a dress!" He tugs at a fold of fabric, and the frilly lace apron over it. "I look so stupid!" He stands and frustratedly pulls at the pink silk that falls to his ankles and the puffy round sleeves on his shoulders. "I CANNOT WEAR A DRESS!" But yelling doesn't return his dirty khakis and tee-shirt.

He frowns angrily. Maybe the people in the house could help him. He knocks on the door. "Hello?" The door drifts open. He sighs and steps in. "HELLO?"

Antonio stops when he sees the pasta on the table. His stomach rumbles~ all of his tomatoes were either smashed or lost on the way down the hill. He stands on tiptoes and tries the first bowl. "Bleh, its so cold!"

He moves to the next bowl. "Ah! Ah! Hot!"

And he tries the third bowl. "Mmm." He gobbles another bite, but sees how tall the table is. He needs a chair.

He feels the first chair. Ugh! It was hard, solid wood. The second chair is (and he didn't realize it was possible) too soft. The pillows and blankets were stacked and draped oddly. He is wearing enough frill, so he goes back to the same seat that the perfect pasta is at. He sits and hungrily gobbles it down.

He is climbing down when it happens. Underneath him the chair's feeble leg snaps, and he crumples to the floor in a pile of wood splinters. "Crap," he cusses lightly, and stands up, brushing his skirt off.

Ugh.

The dress had to go.

He calls out again. "Hello?" Nobody answers. He begins up the steps.

* * *

><p>Outside, the Bears were huffing and puffing. Well, two of them were.<p>

"See? That was nothing." Ludwig grinned.

Feliciana lay collapsed on the dirt. "I don't see~ why we couldn't have~ even taken one little break~" she gasps for air.

Romano is on his hands and knees, refusing to collapse entirely but unable to quite stand. "Running is so- stupid." He catches his breath. "Hey. What's this?" He lifts his hand to find a gooey red smush on it. "Tomato."

"Huh," Mama Bear says, before standing on her wobbly knees and heading inside. "Oh!" she cries. "Somebody ate my pasta."

Papa Bear checks his. "Mine, too."

Romano Bear walks over. "Some idiot ate all my pasta and broke my chair!" They all studied the room.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Antonio was peeking through the closets for something not-pink and not-too-big. So far, no luck. Finally, he checked the right closet. There. Jeans and a shirt. He grabs them and begins walking to the corner to change. Until his foot snags the edge of the dress and he falls flat on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Romano says suddenly.<p>

"What?"

"Something upstairs." He runs up the stairs with parents in tow.

* * *

><p>"Stupid-" he mutters. How girls could manage the ridiculous things, he didn't know. He picked himself up and goes to the corner.<p>

* * *

><p>Romano bursts into his room. "Mom, there's a girl in here!"<p>

* * *

><p>Antonio whips around. "I am not a girl!"<p>

The boy in the door way eyes him. "You're wearing a dress."

"I have no clue how that happened!"

"Right..." the boy says sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"I'm not!" the cutie in the dress insists.<p>

"Of course not," Romano responds.

"I don't know, I was eating tomatoes, and~"

"Tomatoes?"

"Yes! Ugh, everyone thinks is so weird to eat plain toma-"

"I love tomatoes."

"Oh..." Romano sized up the person in the dress and decided he was telling the truth, that he was a guy. "We have a bathroom if you need to change."

"AWESOME."

* * *

><p>The boy in the doorway introduced himself as Romano Bear, and led him downstairs.<p>

"I'm Antonio," he said, blushing slightly.

* * *

><p>Romano observed Antonio as he walked out wearing his jeans and shirt. Hmm. He looked good. He gave the boy his cell number. "<p>

Those are my clothes and I do want them back."

"Quit being so bossy. I'M the boss."

"Well, we'll just see, won't we."

A red spread over Antonio's face and he grinned. "I guess we will."

**Once upon a time there was a pengirl100and2. She loved to type fanfictions of all sorts and kinds! And she especially loved reviews. Every day or two she briefly checks for new ones, and it would make her really happy if you reviewed right now!**

**...** ***shot for writing about self in the third person* but seriously, please review ^^**


End file.
